The Only One That Got Away
by Mariana Edwards
Summary: Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. All rights belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. During Ginny Weasley's fifth year, she gets kidnapped by the God of Mischief. She must rely on her patience, willpower, and strength in order to escape. Looks like nobody has done a Loki/Ginny fic yet. Looks like I'll be the first!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_ So there's this thing on Tumblr called Loki's Dirty Whispers made up by pre-pubescent teens who imagine what Loki would say to them if he was sleeping with them. Everytime I read it, I imagine "What would my favorite heroine have done in reaction to this statement? " So finally, after forever I have completed this fanfic comprised of Loki's dirty whispers I have found all over the internet (please don't sue me!) combined with my imagined reactions of Ginny Weasley (how can you not love her?) I hope you like it! Please read and review! Most of Loki's dialogue are "Dirty whispers_

It was dark. Ginny Weasley was freezing in her dressing gown. She wrapped it tightly around herself and entered the Room of Requirement.  
Why she was in there she wasn't sure. The fact that she had gotten out of bed on a whim, sneaked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and managed to walk to the Room of Requirement (a considerable distance away) was nothing short of a miracle. She wasn't really sure why she wanted to go. She had just woken up from a nightmare in which she was being chased down by a series of monsters so terrifying that she was surprised that her imagination could have created them. When she wrenched herself forward, forcing herself to wake, she had been seized with a tremendous longing to enter the Room of Requirement. She didn't normally do this. Not since her first year when...well _that_ was too horrible to even think about. Riddle couldn't be coming back could he? Hadn't Harry destroyed the Diary? Of course the You-Know-Who had just come back...

Ginny went rigid as a board. The idea of even entertaining the possibility that she was getting repossesed by Riddle sent her stomach into a whirlpool. She was struck with a wave of nausea so suddenly, it was almost as though she had eaten a puking pastile (she had been guzzling them by the dozens as a way to rebel against Hogwart's new authoritarian leader) Had she accidentally eaten one before she had gone to bed? No that was impossible. If she had, she'd have barfed her guts out immediately or even if she had managed to eat one and fallen asleep immediately afterwards, she'd have drowned in her own vomit if she'd gone to sleep. What if she had? what if she was dead. What with her bizarre actions for which her reasons were unbeknownst even to herself, the performer, it really was a possibility. Was this where souls went after they died? Or was this some sort of a post-death sequence in which she was saying goodbye to the Mortal World-

"Come off it Ginevra" she said sharply.

"You're being completely dramatic. There is no bloody way that you could have been thickheaded enough to have eaten a puking pastille right before you went to bed at all. That argument is enough to invalidate your bizarre theory.

"But then, what's going on?" she thought, puzzledly.

Her wondering was brought to an abrupt stop whem she saw a mysterious figure materialize in front of her. Her blood froze solid (or at least she felt it did) she could feel the cold ice pressing against her, expanding, threatening to burst. She felt as though she would crumble. Riddle was back. He was back.

But wait a second. This couldn't be Riddle. This-whoever it was couldn't be Riddle! Riddle had ink black eyes that made her feel like she was looking into the essence of evil itself. These eyes, although they didn't make her feel much better than Riddle's were a horrible shade of gray. They were cold and dead like a shark's. Looking into them was like looking into twin pools of arsenic. And what was he wearing? It was certainly nothing that she'd ever seen the likes of. Every muscle in her body told her to look away. She complied.

"Who-are-you?" she said, aching to keep her voice steady. Unfortunately, it was rather difficult to accomplish this task, given that she was still getting over the imagined horror that Riddle was coming back for her.

The figure grinned a malicious grin that sent a shudder racing down her spine.

"I am the whisper in your ear, the touch in the dark that thrills, the chill down your spine. I am the desire that stabs through you like a knife. I am your god. They call me the Trickster, my love, but I could never bring myself to deceive you."

Ginny forced herself to act cynical.

"Wizards don't have gods" she 'retorted'

"We believe that it's up to us to shape our lives. We don't put blind faith in an unknown deity. Thank you very much"

"I find it adorable and enticing, your dominance. It is clear that we are equals in the chambers of night. But can you rule beside me with such power?"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? What the hell are you doing it the Room of Requirement? How are you able to apparate into here? You can't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds!" snapped Ginny, a little more vigorously. Her fiery spirit was beginning to slowly reignite. The fire sparked in her heart was very frail and weak. But it was there and burning. Gaining strength. It wasn't going out anytime soon either.

""I've been watching you. Hunting you. And now I'll take you. Break you. Shatter you. I'll set your world on fire. And you'll love it."

Ginny's fire was gaining strength like mad but that it wasn't strong enough to make her reckless. She quickly retreated a few paces back. She dimly felt her hand grasp the door like a lifeline.

"I've been watching you. Hunting you. And now I'll take you. Break you. Shatter you. I'll set your world on fire. And you'll love it."

"_What are you talking about_?" repeated Ginny, frantically forcing the fear out of her voice.

"Come here. Do not hide in the shadows the moonlight accentuates your beauty" he said, extending a hand out to her. Ginny nearly vomited from shock. It was blue. Completely blue. Hands were not supposed to be blue.

"Firstly, you're daft if you think I'm coming near you. Second, why in Merlin's Beard is your ruddy hand blue?"

"I am Loki, of Jotunheim"

"Jotunheim!" gasped Ginny. She never was a particularly big fan of fairytales, but she vaguely remembered reading a book when she was ten about the Norse gods. She wasn't sure where she had gotten it or why she was reading it, but she forced her mind to revisit the memory and unearthed a passage about the Trickster God Loki, who came from a land called Jotunheim, the land of Frost giants. Frost giants were very much real. They lived mostly in the North, like Iceland. She had read about them in the Hogwarts library. They were terrifying monsters with blue skin and crimson eyes. The picture in the book itself, was enough to haunt her nightmare for days afterward. Gods could certainly apparate into Hogwarts.

"All those stories were supposed to be codswallop" she breathed.

"You're the god of lies"

"I may be the god of lies but I assure you that I speak the truth when I tell you of my love for you"

"Love for me?" cried Ginny, disgusted.

"Do you know how long I have waited to feel you tremble beneath me? To watch you writhe in pleasure and to hear you moan my name"

"You're mad! You're absolutely mad! I don't even bludgering know you!" yelled Ginny, getting more and more perplexed with each passing moment.

"You may think that nobody sees you there, sitting all alone. But I see you, I have always seen you. You crave attention, well you shall have it girl. You shall have the attention of a god, then after we finish you will wonder why you ever sought another mortals attention."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't want your attention! I don't care if you are a god! I don't give a DAMN!" roared Ginny, converting the unease to anger.

"And for your information, I already do love somebody else. A _mortal_. And I'd rather spend a million years with _him_ than a _single hour_ with_ you_, any day of the week!"

The god's lips pursed into an acidic scowl. Something remarkably like jealousy emerged from his face. His mouth curled into an ugly snarl.

"Say that he means nothing to you. Say it _now_!" he growled with a dangerously calm voice.

"My mother taught me never to lie" she exclaimed haughtily.

"My dear, why can't you see the adoration I have for you? You pretend that you prefer solitude, isolation, but I can see so clearly through your lies. You must be tired of compensating for the life you wish you were living...I will love you, I will give you the stars. You do not need to be alone."

"I am not alone!" cried Ginny.

"Not anymore I'm not! I'm a member of Dumbledore's Army!"

"You poor thing" he muttered, encompassing her with her arms. Ginny tried to wrench out of them but she felt as though he had performed a Body-Bind Curse on her. She could not move so much of an inch and it was taking every ounce of her will to do so much as blink.

"You really believe that you are not lonely and underappreciated. You have truly managed to convince your heart that you have found your place in the nine realms. You actually believe that you are happy with your life. Your foolish mortal who you've given your heart too does not even notice your beauty. He risked his own life to save you and he still doesn't notice you. Youngest sister of six brothers. Always overshadowed, never bestowed with the attention you so rightly deserve. I understand you're pain, Ginevra. I know what it feels like to be treated less than your worth. We're two sides of the same coin. I will not rest until I have healed every wound in your soul"

"I'm very happy with my life, and my soul is perfectly intact, thank you very much! And the only thing that we should be on the opposite side of, is the door!" She snapped hotly.

"You think you've hidden your true desires behind sarcastic quips and a countenance of disinterest. But I have seen the flash of hunger in your eyes when you saw me. i look forward to stripping away your mask of indifference and have you moaning for my touch. Your heart flutters like a bird beneath my hands. Tell me, is that fear of me, God of Chaos and Mischief, or is it fear of the desire my hands stir in you?"

"Bloody freak!" Yelled Ginny.

"I've had just about enough of you! I don't know who or what you want from me! But I'm going back to my Common Room!"

She desperately tried to turn tail on him, but her body may as well have been frozen into a chunk of ice. She couldn't budge a muscle. She groaned and jerked and wrenched and squirmed but to no avail. When she finally gave up and opened her eyes (they were closed from the strain) she wondered where Loki was. Feeling horror creeping through her like frost, she shifted her eyes downward, and saw him on his knees.

"I admire your strength and tenacity, darling. But come nightfall, I will break you. " he said as he began unbuttoning her pants.

"What are you doing?" whimpered Ginny for the first time. She already knew what he was going to do.

"Something that idiotic mortal would never dream to do"

She grasped a table that had appeared out of nowhere and clutched it with all her might. What would Mum and Dad say. What would her friends say? What would everybody say? This was shameful. Girls her age did not engage in this kind of activities. Then her mind went blank.

She silently begged an invisible force to make it stop. It felt so disgusting! Finally he did. But not because of the unseen force. Because she had submitted.

"Prepare yourself. You shall be most deliciously ravished tonight. I can see your blouse strain against your breasts every time your chest fills up with air. Shall we free them, perhaps?" He mutttered as he began fumbling with her pajama top.

"I hate you" whispered Ginny

"When we are finished you shall love me and hate me. Love me for bringing you to the highest peaks of pleasure a mortal is permitted to experience. And hate me for stopping. I assure you that you will only know two things when we finish; my name and how to breathe"

Ginny shut her eyes. She wanted to scream until she was hoarse, to bite and scratch. But she couldn't bite and scratch because her arms were still frozen. and she couldn't scream because that was what he wanted. And she was not about to give her assailant that pleasure. He made it very clear that that was his ambition.

"Your whole body tells me how desperate you are for me to bring you to the peak of ecstasy, to take you and ravage you until you forget all but two things: the pleasure you feel when I fill you, and the name of your king as it rips away from your lips. Your quickening pulse, your flushed cheeks, the longing in your eyes - they all betray your desire. Do not deny your body that pleasure." Ginny made up her mind that she would rather die than do so. She would hold onto her dignity until the end like a true Gryffindor.

"It was you who implanted me with the nightmare about the monsters, wasn't it?" she forced herself to say as he worked on her neck.

"You're the one who woke me up out of fear. You're the one who made me want to go to the Room of Requirement, so you could trap me there?" Every last drop of will power was needed to produce those words instead of a moan.

'My darling, tell me what creatures you fear, that haunts your dreams. Tonight I will shift into each one, and take you, until your scream from pleasure, not fear. I will make you long for the dark and it's creatures."

"I'd...rather..._die_"

The horrible god's mouth pursed just a fraction before attacking her shoulders. Ginny could tell that he was getting frustrated. She harvested this knowledge and used it as fuel to keep herself from succumbing.

He was getting desperate too. He was taking more and more pauses to whisper things in her ears, no doubt trying to make her give herself to him.

"You always wince when I touch your body, my queen" his voice had an edge of pleading to it.

"You are mine, and mine only. Why are you displeased with why I love you so much?"

"Because I don't love you" hissed Ginny gritting her teeth so hard, she could feel the enamel.

"There's only one person I love and you. Are. Not. Him"

"Do you really think that you can fool me, my love? I can smell your arousal from a mile away"

"Your sense of smell is fading fast"

"I can see your face blush when I step closer to you. I can taste your longing in the air that you breathe. I can feel you pulse race underneath your delicately delectable skin. How long will I have to endure this sweet torture before you submit your love to me?"

"For the rest of your damn life"

Gradually Ginny was aware of her body petrifying even harder. At one point she couldn't even blink her eyes. It was then that she gradually noticed her mistake. The more frustrated that he got, the tighter he made the spell. He didn't want to take her.. He wanted her to give himself to him! The only time that he would even consider loosening the spell would be when she seemed to agree.

Ginny's love of life got the better of her when she felt the ice spreading into her lungs, dangerously slowing her breathing rate. Before she could stop herself, the word "Loki" managed to sneak past her watch and escape through her lips. It was very soft, but he heard it. The bastard grinned an incredibly conceited smile. As though all her holding out had meant nothing in the end.

"In Gryffindor tower, we acknowledge our opponent's fight" she thought angrily. The very place felt like a distant memory.

"My sweet, by the end of tonight, you'll do a lot more than whimper my name. You'll surrender yourself to me, and you'll only feel the burning need for more" he purred, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't bloody touch me!" shrieked Ginny internally.

Suddenly she realized something. Her fingers were shifting. very slightly, but definitely. She could definitely begin to feel them again. Their presence was very slowly making themselves known. Ginny fought so hard to conceal this. Easier said than done. The little doxies were tired of keeping still and wanted to move. but Loki must not know this.

"The more Loki thinks I'm enjoying it, the more he loosens the spell!" she thought excitedly. Unfortunately this realization made itself well known to the monster, but fortunately, she managed to fool him into thinking that she was loving it. He ate it up like a chocolate frog.

"You were right Loki. I long for your touch. I need you to ravish me" She simpered. The words make her want to upchuck like mad but she kept it down. Her willpower was on full blast.

"I don't care about the foolish Midgardian. I don't give a damn about him! All I want is you"

"When Percy stops being a stuck-up prat" she added mentally.

Anybody slightly less conceited than the big stupid git would probably have been able to smell Ginny's BS. But this guy was so full of himself it was almost funny.

"No other man shall ever touch you. Have I made myself clear?" he demanded

"I don't _want_ another man" she gushed. She felt her wrist begin to thaw.

"No being will ever question my claim on you after we are finished"

And so began Ginny's charade of pretending to enjoy lieing with the monstrous fiend. She put up with his doings and thrustings and sucklings. When she felt for sure that she was going to vomit, she thought of Harry. That plugged the vomit up. When she felt herself aching to release a scathing retort, she bit her tongue so hard that it bled, or forced herself to press onto his mouth. She wished with all her heart that she was dead. But she must keep wishing so in order to return to her life.

"Your hair may be the color of fire, but I will make you embrace the cold"

"The cold never bothered me anyways!"*

"I should shackle you to my throne to show everybody that I have conquered and tamed the most beautiful, wild, and alluring creature of all. Would you like that?"

"If it means that I could be near you, yes. I should like it very much!"

And for good measure, she began chanting out how much she loved him and wanted him to take her away with him, to take her away from Midgard and make her his queen"

"You hate this, this mundane life you live. Day after day you long for something more, something only I can give you. I can take you away from here; show you worlds you could never even imagine. I will rule the nine realms and you will be by my side. I will love you like no man ever could. Just say the world, and I will take you away from here, to be my queen. _We shall_ be King and Queen, God and Goddess. We shall be lovers united by our shared passion and pleasure. And when you reach your divine bliss, it will be MY name on you kiss-bruised lips"

"Take me take me!" She gasped! She could sense her forearms presence.

She gasped and moaned and whimpered. Once she had a really close call when Loki sensed her biting her tounge"

"Don't stifle your moans darling, you know how much I want to hear you scream" he protested. Ginny was reluctant to do so.

"Very well darling. Continue to bite your tongue. By the end, you'll have shredded it"

"Soon, Ginny's tongue was so swollen that she was screaming in pain in stead of pleasure. The fool didn't even realize that.

"The sighs and moans you make for me are an aria. Now sing for me again my dear" he prodded.

As he said this Ginny felt her arms move. She thought she was dreaming...she had to be. She could reach her wand. She cried and shrieked and squirmed for all she was worth, desperately trying to distract him from her right hand, sneaking inside of her robe pocket (Loki had ripped it of her body in a careless flourish)

Slowly...slowly inched her hand...it was almost there...coming...so close...he must be aware of this there was no way that he couldn't be letting her get away with this...it was almost there...any second now her whole body would freeze again...and it was in her hand!

Ginny grasped the wand like a lifeline, holding it so hard she had to loosen her grip, for fear of snapping it. She felt her Gryffindor courage flow into her, like a river of fire. It ignited her, filling her to the brim with confidence.

She only had seconds to act. Any moment now the bastard would notice her holding the wand...she calculated her future actions with shockingly fast speed. she had to play her cards right...one wrong move... "FLIPPENDO!"

Loki was knocked off her feet in a flash. For a split second he was too stunned to react. Ginny took advantage of it and shrieked "LOCOMOTER WIBBLY!" he didn't get up!

"Petrificus totalus! Opugno! Crucio!" Ginny recited one spell after the other, not really caring about what the effects were. Her long suppressed rage finally erupted from the surface. The indignation of what he had done to her. he had stolen her childhood. He had ruined her life. He had changed her forever in a bad way. She'd never be the same again. How many girls had he defiled like this? How many lives had he ruined?

Ginny felt red hot tears brimming in her eyes. She wasn't going to give the stupid prat the benefit of watching her cry. She turned and prepared to apparate out. she wasn't going to risk walking to the door. He might be able to break the spells she'd placed on her and freeze her again.

As she was doing so, she heard him call out "Do not think that just because you are not in my presence you are free of me, my pet. You are never truly free of me. Do you really think you can keep evading me? Silly girl. It's only a matter of time, my sweet. You can't run ... I'll find you. I know what you need, what you yearn. Your bed will be empty no longer."

Ginny just smiled. She had almost forgotten her signature move. How could she? She whirled around and hit him with the Bat-Bogey hex. Then she turned around again to apparate out. This time she did so without looking back.

She woke up in her bed in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory. It was still fairly late at night. She realized that she had been sweating so hard that her entire pillow was drenched and she felt like somebody had doused her with a bucket of water. Without even really thinking about it, she grabbed her wand from her bedstand and brought it to her head. she had often read about this spell of memory retraction in books and stories, yet never actually considered doing it. she brought her wand to her temple and concentrated on the dream or- whatever it was- as hard as she could. To her mild shock, she found a wispy trail of cloudlike substance trailing behind her wand when she retracted her head. She knew it was a memory, but she wasn't sure what it was. But she supposed to do so would defeat the purpose. Slipping under her bed and rapidly pulling out an empty butterbeer bottle (the remnant of a long-passed midnight feast) and dipped her wand tip into it, scraping it against the neck. She nimbly plugged the bottle with it's complementing cork, walked over to the window, opened it, and hurled it into the Black lake. She then went back to bed, waking up in the morning ready to start the day as she always did.

* That one's for you my fellow Arendwellers! :)


End file.
